


Полнота жизни

by ms_bitterherb



Category: Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, PWP, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Science Fiction, Sex Toys, Tail Sex, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 12:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12727035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_bitterherb/pseuds/ms_bitterherb
Summary: Немного о межрасовых полиаморных союзах





	Полнота жизни

**Author's Note:**

> бета KosharikWildCat  
> написано для команды Ксенофилии летом 2014

Нелл по-гиппотурьи перевалилась на другой бок, привычным жестом погладила натянутую пяточкой или локтем кожу возле пупка. Не зря говорят «в тягости» – на последнем месяце желанный ребенок и впрямь превратился в бремя, а Нелл начала чувствовать себя выброшенным на берег китом. Рори и Джек звали ее «наш флагман», потому что из-за любого угла сначала появлялся живот, как нос старлайтера, да и, что греха таить, благодаря ее постоянному командирскому тону. Впрочем, ни у китов, ни у межзвездных крейсеров не было ног, между которыми уже хлюпало, словно воды отошли раньше времени – Джек как раз вынул из Рори пальцы и, затащив его задницу себе на колени и отведя в сторону хвост, медленно проталкивал член в обильно смазанную хорошо размятую дырку. Рори шумно дышал и старался не голосить на всю квартиру, чтобы соседи больше не жаловались.

– Джек, вибратор, – велела Нелл. Конечно, если подождать, Рори ее вылижет – они с Джеком обожали его чудесный ловкий язык не меньше, чем хвост, но пока эти двое закончат, и родить недолго. – Нет, лучше зеленый.

Джек, не останавливаясь, нащупал игрушку, похожую на сложенную лодочкой ладонь, и бросил Нелл. Рори тут же распахнул карие, почти черные сейчас глаза. Он сто раз видел, как прорастает в нее пара упругих вибро-стержней, а к клитору тянется стимулятор в виде широкого языка, но до сих пор не насмотрелся. Нелл от такого внимания неизменно накрывало приливом удовольствия, и она не решилась бы разложить его на составляющие: какой процент дарит проникновение и тяжесть умной игрушки, подстраивающейся под нужды ее тела, а какой – от жадного, почти мальчишеского любопытства во взгляде мужа. Нежная настойчивая вибрация и мягкое давление пустили по коже мурашки, и Нелл сладко застонала, отчего Джек сбился с ритма и повернул к ней голову. Короткие рыжие волосы потемнели, прилипнув к взопревшему лбу, на высоких скулах расцвели красные пятна, искусанные Рори губы разомкнулись в немом восторге.

– Не тупи, – подстегнула Нелл.

Джек моргнул, будто отгоняя морок, и с ухмылкой поддернул Рори за бедра. Чувствительный хвост у основания не уступал в толщине запястью Нелл, а к концу утончался до трех ее пальцев. Рори охнул, когда Джек провел облизанной ладонью по всей длине, и потянулся к своему члену.

– Не вздумай, – Нелл перехватила гибкий горячий кончик и, прежде чем сунуть его в рот, пригрозила: – А то укушу.

Гладкий, солоноватый от пота хвост тяжело лег на язык, и Нелл с наслаждением втянула щеки. Вот теперь она была совершенно заполнена, во всех долбаных смыслах, даже в уши лились восхитительные стоны и прерывистые вздохи. Кто-нибудь менее избалованный за минуту добрался бы до оргазма от одного только зрелища перед ее глазами.

Сидя на пятках, Джек держал за мускулистые бедра опирающегося на лопатки Рори и засаживал так, что яйца шлепали по заду, раскрашенному не побледневшими с прошлой недели синяками от пальцев. Каштановая коса Рори сонной змеей блестела на его мощной груди. С головки налитого члена к пупку тянулась тонкая, как паутинка, нитка смазки, длинные пальцы терзали простыню, а нежный розовый рот, в который запросто можно было влететь на семейном глайдере, круглился в мелодичном «о-о-о». Как всегда молчаливый и собранный Джек работал бедрами в устойчивом жестком ритме, способном посрамить фак-машину. Близость оргазма выдавали лишь сползший на грудь румянец и поджатые ягодицы в мелких каплях пота, из-за которых веснушки на нетронутой загаром коже казались еще ярче. Нелл была от них без ума. Сколько лет прошло, а по-журнальному красивые черты, что привлекли ее внимание при первой встрече, сливочная кожа и ладная сухощавая фигура второго мужа по-прежнему заводили до... Ну да, до той степени, когда не лень шевелиться даже с почти готовой появиться на свет дочкой под сердцем, чудесным хвостом за щекой и обеими волшебно-заткнутыми дырками.

Придерживая живот и напрягая внутренние мышцы, чтобы не выронить вибратор, Нелл неловко заползла Джеку за спину и, поглаживая ямки на его пояснице, снова улеглась на бок. Рори, догадавшись о ее намерениях, прибавил громкости и протянул к Джеку руки, но сосредоточенность Джека непросто было нарушить: ни перемещение, ни прикосновение Нелл он не заметил и дернулся от неожиданности, когда она прошлась языком по его анусу.

Нелл не обладала способностями Рори, но тоже кое-что умела, так что у Джека скоро сбилось дыхание, и он принялся толкаться вперед и назад с одинаковой силой. Мокрый от слюны кончик хвоста вздрагивал в ладони, вторя выбранной вибратором пульсации, и это навело Нелл на мысль.

Куснув напоследок влажную ягодицу, она без церемоний взялась за горячий хвост и одним безжалостным движением пропихнула по скользкому в разлизанную дырку Джека. Он наконец подал голос – насколько мог. Громкий протяжный выдох потонул в вопле скрученного оргазмом Рори и собственном стоне.

Благослови Вселенная Девятую Лиры за ее толерантность к межрасовым полиаморным союзам, благодаря которой у их рыжей дочки будет возможность вставлять свой хвост в кого угодно.


End file.
